


Remember Me

by Squishiez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Broken Promise, Determination, F/M, First story of mine where Sans isnt a dick, Frisk never RESET, Good Chara, Help those two please ;;, Humans are horrible, Kidnapping, Mentions of attempted suicide, Pacifist Route, Past Abuse, Soul Bond, Souls, Suggestive flashback, Wizard council - Freeform, angel - Freeform, frisk is a sweetie, not a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez
Summary: Sans didn't know much about human beliefs. They were all very confusing and sometimes cruel. Though, he'd never think that they would reprogram a girl's mind just for obedience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, 201X is older times. Its kinda confusing but imagine the 1700's having our technology and clothing. Everyone is greedy and very religious. I'm not a person who's very religious, I don't consider myself religious at all. Though, this story has religious undertones. So, if that gets you triggered, don't read. 
> 
> Warnings: mention of attempted suicide, religious behavior, suggestive flashback, and abuse.

_Frisk's screams were loud and toe-curling. She couldn't remember how she got where she was. She remembered walking home from Undyne's house, where they celebrated Alphys's birthday. She had to walk home because for some reason, Sans never showed. She worried about Sans on her way home but then she remembered a hit to her head and then, darkness. Now, there she was._

_The first thing she had noticed was that she was sitting up in a wooden chair and her ankles and wrists were all tied up with leather straps that were rather tight up against her skin._

_She made a mental note on how similar this was to a horror movie._

_"You guys, she's already awake!"_

_There were many people walking in but she couldn't tell from where since her eyes were still quite blurry._

_"Hm, I wonder if it was her DETERMINATION that allowed her to wake up so quickly."_

_"I told you. Her DETERMINATION is exactly what we need."_

_"Heh, too bad she had to use it for all the wrong reasons."_

_There was about six people in the room, she noted. Now she was awake, she could observe the strange room a bit better. It was small. Though, that wasn't strange at all. No, it was the lack of windows and also how the floor and walls blended in with each other. It was like she was in some strange metal cube. There was also no door for her to escape._

_So, how did these strange people get in? How did she get in?_

_"Sans..?" Was the first thing she self-consciously said as sleep finally left her alone. She wanted him. Needed him. Frisk was terrified. She had no idea where she was or who she was with._

_They were all human. Who wore strange black cloaks that slightly dragged onto the floor. That was the only similarities they had with each other. No, there was another comparison._

_They all had the same dark look in their eyes. They looked malicious, cold, and most of all, smug. She was terrified now. What were they going to do with her?_

_"Your disgusting skeleton boyfriend is not coming." It was a tall boy that seemed to be of 23 years of age, approaching her. "There will be no interferences during the process, not from him, or any of those other creatures." The boy who was speaking looked almost flawless. He had not one blemish on his face, his skin was perfect and milky. His eyes were a bright emerald green and his hair looked as soft as brown silk. The boy looked as if he was an actor._

_Frisk wished that this all was just an act. Though, the human girl knew that it wasn't the case. Her friends pranked her but never like this. She was literally fearing for her life._

_This was no joke._

_Which made Frisk point out to herself, that she had to take every detail seriously._

_The boy spoke of a process, but what did they mean? They had called her friends disgusting creatures, meaning these people were like everyone else. Monster haters. Not one human accepted monsters, except her._

_Now, that she looked closer the boy had been holding something that the others had not been. He held a black cloth, most likely another robe, in his arms._

_She couldn't understand what was going on._

_But that didn't stop her from being scared._

_"What do you mean? Where's Sans? What did you do to him!?" She felt tears starting to form. "Please, I beg you, don't hurt him!"_

_The boy looked her straight in the face._

_"Don't worry, your friends won't be touched yet. They're safe, until our new member has joined us. " he paused and Frisk swore she could see a malicious smirk forming on his face. "What happens after that is your choice."_

_What the hell was going on? What was this boy talking about? Was he saying all she had to do was say she wanted them to let her go and to not touch her friends and they would do it. No, that was way too easy. Even her optimistical self knew that was impossible. Nothing would ever be that easy._

_Did they mean they wanted her to cooperate and then everything would turn out okay? For some reason, she knew she was wrong and the only thing she could think of was Sans. She so desperately wanted to know if he was okay._

_She couldn't live with herself if she found out something bad happened to him._

_"Please, tell me Sans is okay..!"_

_"He's ok, physically. Though, mentally cannot be judged right now. We can't see him but he can see us with the power of technology and I assure you what we're about to do is going to hurt him emotionally."_

* * *

Sans swore he was going to kill every last of the fiends. They addressed themselves as "The Council." They were humans who wielded magic, kinda like wizards. These were the freaks that locked the monsters underground for nearly 300 years, the member never aged. Though, that wasn't why he wanted to massacre every single one of them.

No, it was because they were going to touch Frisk.

He could see them through his cell. He was ashamed to even think that. Those demons had found a way to rid monsters of their magic. It only lasted for two hours but it was still too long! It had been one hour and fourty one minutes since they used it on him. There was no way he could escape this cell, figure out where they took her, and protect her in time before they actually did something. He felt so weak. He couldn't even protect the girl that he fell in love with.

Frisk was nineteen and they had been going out since she was fifteen years old. He remembered that in exactly Two months and four days they will have been together for five years, her birthday.

He missed those times.

There was a flat screen T.V. on the upper corner of the room.. He hated it showed exactly what was going on in there. It was good but also rose a deep pain within him. He didn't want to watch them make her suffer. He didn't want to see her beautiful face cringing in pain. But at least he could see what they were doing so he knew how brutally he was going to murder them.

He swore to himself that as soon as they touched her, they would face his curse and Sans would, indeed, torture every last one of them.

 _"I-I don't understand!"_ Sans felt his heartbreak as he listened to those broken words. She was so confused and scared. Frisk wasn't sure where she was or if her friends were truly okay. Sans could hear the terror. Though, he hated that he could SEE it too.

Then, _that bastard_ got closer to Frisk. He was too close.

_"Summon your soul, Frisk."_

_"No!"_ Frisk's screams were cold and defiant. He never actually heard her speak that way before. Frisk was always a sweet girl, never allowing herself to come across as rude or anything other than respectful and kind and yet, her voice screamed for them to go. He could hear the bitterness clinging to her. He didn't care how different she was acting. No, he was glad that she was finally sticking up for herself.

This situation was different than before. Monsters wouldn't hurt her if she was innocent. Their friends only hurt her because they thought she was a threat to them, like the other humans were, besides the first fallen human. The other six weren't friendly like Frisk and Chara were. So, the monsters assumed the same of Frisk but it was the opposite. She was the angel the prophecy spoke of. If they had known that, no one would have touched her but humans were different. Humans do anything they want and care nothing about others unless it benefits them. They'll do anything if it means it'll make them satisfied, even if they have to hurt others. Humans were strange, merciless, creatures.

They hated monsters, he knew that. They were scared of them. Though, Frisk was human. Why would they hurt her? He shook his head. Sans already knew the answer to that. Humans hated Frisk because they think Frisk betrayed them or some even believe that she was under a spell or brainwashed, which wasn't true. She was just a naturally sweet girl.

_SMACK_

He was immediately brought of his thoughts by that sound. If he had blood it would have boiled.

That boy just. Smacked. Frisk.

HIS Frisk.

He could see the pain of Frisk's face plus the large handprint didn't help hide it either.

_"Summon it!"_

Sans watched desperately as Frisk shook her head _._

_"N-No! I refuse!"_

The man smacked her again. God, Sans wanted so badly to tear that scum apart, piece by piece. They weren't allowed to touch HIS human.

" _You do as I say, filthy traitor!"_ He hated seeing Frisk cringe at that name. He always felt bad when people let her know that she self-consciously chose monster-kind over her own.

_"Calm down, we don't need her bruised up. She may not be ready yet but after, she'll be pure again and she'll be exactly where she belongs."_

Sans was confused and by the look of things, Frisk was too. They spoke in code, never letting him or the determined human know anything.

 _"Besides, it's only once every few lifetimes that the holder of DETERMINATION returns to the world."_ Spoke a feminine voice. _"We don't need the girl all bruised up."_

Sans had heard the many rumors of Frisk. The humans spoke of Frisk being the angel from above, the holder of DETERMINATION, or the monsters called it, the angel of prophecy. When the world realized Frisk's rare nature of soul type, the world went into a frenzy. People would say the Angel's white wings were being stained or that monsters were corrupting the Angel. They immediately turned on Frisk claiming she was more of a devil for befriending monsters.

Though, Sans knew they were wrong.

She was the purest Angel the world could have asked for.

The boy, the leader, who had smacked Frisk took a step back and inhaled some air and exhaled it slowly.

_"You're right. I don't want to disappoint the real angel when she is healed from their monster corruption."_

The skeleton didn't know what to do. They talked of healing Frisk but what did they mean?

_"You hear that, skeleton!? The angel is ours. She'll bend to our will, like she was originally supposed to do before you forced her to fall into your damned mountain with your magic!"_

Sans growled. He was ready to scream and summon all of the magic that he could manage before he realized, he was alone. He wasn't there with Frisk.. He was once again reminded of Frisk's state of loneliness

She was being forced to go through this without anyone there for her physically.

She was alone, he reminded himself.

 _"Please, let me go.. I don't know what you're talking about."_ He could see the tears flowing from her pinkish eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. _"I'm not an angel, I'm just a normal human with a red soul.. And no one forced me to go down there."_

He knew she was going to say it.

Sans cringed before she even said the words.

 _"I jumped in so I could die."_ She said it bluntly as if she was trying to get it over with.

Sans noted, a long time ago, that Frisk hated talking about her past and only talked about it if it was absolutely necessary. Which was never. No one ever was heartless enough to pry it out of her. Though, when Sans and Frisk began their relationship, they both insisted to know more about each other. More about their past. So, they exchanged.

Sans spoke of how he was created in a lab.

While,

Frisk spoke of her attempt of suicide.

Two bad memories were shared that night, along with a very long hug.

So, Frisk saying it with no hesitation came as a shock but at the same time, he knew Frisk would do anything to protect herself and her friends.

Someone else spoke up.

_"You naive girl, it was the monsters! They cast a spell forcing you to want to jump down the mountain. They made it your destiny!"_

Sans cringed once again. Frisk looked terrifying. He had never seen her so angry.

Her face was turning bright red even her eyes were turning a shade of ruby.

_"No, I chose that myself! You don't know my struggles nor feelings from back then and one thing I do know is, I didn't let anyone choose my destiny!"_

_***You are filled with DETERMINATION** _

All of the council seemed to whisper among each other, trying to mask their voices from Frisk but they were too close to the hidden camera for Sans not to hear.

_"Her DETERMINATION has gotten stronger."_

_"None of the past holders had this much."_

_"Duh, its because she has her own and the last holder's DETERMINATION. So, she basically has enough of it for two people. Look at her eyes, those are Chara's alright."_

_"No, not necessarily. Chara's eyes were red due to her high level of DETERMINATION, which explains why Frisk has red eyes right now. She is angry, making her DETERMINATION rise._

_"That means she's stronger than the rest."_

_"Yes, we went over this yesterday."_

_"Well half of us were still looking up her files!"_

Sans snickered. Frisk may not know it but the reason they knew anything about her was because they looked everything up or watched her as the old ambassador before the humans turned on her. They were making it seem like they knew everything.

To intimidate her.

Though, what Sans wasn't interpreting was the mentions of Chara. That was Asgore and Tori's kid. Asgore had mentioned that Chara was their hero before the child and the prince died but Sans never questioned the king why or even Toriel, it would cause them too much grief.

Sans remembered that they said Frisk had Chara's eyes when they got more determined.

He shook his head. They couldn't mean that Chara gave Frisk the extra DETERMINATION!

Geez, no wonder why he could never win an argument.

_"Listen, let's get to business, Frisk."_

The girl took a deep breath to calm herself.

 _"Judging from our conversation so far, I concluded I don't want to get down to business with any of you! So, let me go!"_ Her voice sounded stressed and angsty. She was still crying. She looked so hopeless.

Her eyes were returning to their original brown color, showing here low levels of DETERMINATION.

Sans wondered if Frisk thought she was going to die..

God, he felt so bad..

He was being forced to watch his kidnapped girlfriend fear for her life, while he was without magic and a way to help. The wizard council sure knew how to make him look like a bad boyfriend. Frisk probably expected him to teleport in there and save her.

He wished he could have. He desperately wanted to get out but after so many attempts he had realized there was no way out til the toxins that stripped his magic away wore off.

Soon. Though, soon wasn't close enough. He needed it to hurry up. He wanted- **NEEDED** to save Frisk!

_"Frisk."_

Her name ripped him from his thoughts.

_"We can't let you go. We can't just simply let you go back to those creatures. You're the rare holder of DETERMINATION. You're our weapon and the monsters are using you to get to us, trying to kill us with our own weapon."_

_"The angels are the humans' gift. They are to protect and please us, not those monsters. You're a defective angel, one we must fix."_

_"Your thirst and and yearn for adventure is making you forget your true purpose."_

_"You were never even suppose to know what MERCY was."_

Sans would have thrown up if he had a humans digestive system.

Frisk looked disgusted, sick, and most of all horrorfied. He could see it in her face. The council and probably other humans thought of Frisk as a warrior that wasn't suppose to have a real personality. They expected her to be like THEM. Cold and bitter towards creatures that weren't like them.

They wanted Frisk to FIGHT.

She was shaking in the chair. Tears poring down her face like rivers.

 _"N-No! What you're describing isn't me! I was never any of that! I don't have a purpose, I don't hate monsters, and I'm certainly no angel! I don't know if they actually exist or if they're a myth but I know for sure I'm not one of them! Chara wasn't either! So, don't describe us as machines!"_ She shook her head in denial. _"I never was that and I refuse to act like that!"_

Frisk's voice cracked a few times as tears were spilling all over her blue sweater. She looked miserable. She looked as if she wanted to die.

She was crying so hard that you her eyes squinted, hiding their caramel brown color.

 _"Then we'll make you act like that_ **_."_**

Sans immediately felt his soul freeze. He was suddenly filled with the feeling of fear and alarm. His hands were shaking in distress. He desperately attempted to use his magic but to no avail, it hadn't wore off yet!

All the two could do was watch as the council members surrounded Frisk, circling around her.

Sans was so observant that he was able to see Frisk's hand start to twitch and how her pink plump lips's corners angled upwards, forming a small smile.

Her head suddenly shot up and the tears were gone. Frisk wasn't scared.

 _ **"Stay away from us, bastards!"**_ The human's cheeks were as bright as their red eyes.

Could he still consider this Frisk?

This had to be Chara. The girl with red eyes.

**_"Frisk didn't get us out of the underground just for you to shit on everything she has done with her life! So, back off!"_ **

They ignored her. 

_**"You can't just think of Frisk as an emotionless weapon, she is so much more than that! Frisk is already better than all of you and she accomplished that all in her short 19 year life!"** _

Fri- Chara was practically growling as her eyes followed the members that continued to circulate around the room.

Until, her hands started twitching again. Her head drooped til the body was still. It lasted for a few seconds, leaving Sans with his horrified thoughts. Though, the girl began to gasp for air, desperately. She wasn't breathing correctly.

It was very quiet, barely even a mumble but Sans was still able to hear Frisk say, _I didn't know Chara was able to do that, even for a short period._

Sans wondered why Frisk had never mentioned Chara to him.

The skeleton stopped caring of the lack of answers from Frisk when the council stopped walking in their circular pattern. Now they stood forming a circle around Frisk.

Slowly, they all raised a hand so that their palms were facing the human girl.

_"Reveal."_

_"The."_

_"Angel's"_

_"Essence._

_"Of."_

_"Power."_

Each word was spoken by a different person in the cult. Each word seemed to make Frisk squirm and cringe in her seat. The spell, or whatever they were doing,was finished and he could only watch in horror as Frisk began to scream as if the world was being destroyed right in front of her feet. What were they doing to her, Sans asked himself, but his question was answered when a small light in Frisk's chest burned brightly. Soon the small glow grew crimson and got brighter till it consumed the child. It quickly flashed and disappeared, leaving a panting Frisk, Along with something he was quite familiar with.

Her scarlet soul.

He finally understood what they did. Since Frisk refused to summon her soul, they forced it out of her.

"hang in there frisk.." He muttered to himself, knowing Frisk couldn't hear him.

He looked at her through the screen. She was sweating badly. Sweat from her forehead causing her bangs to stick to her forehead. While her lungs constantly gasping for air but it sounded so hoarse and dry due to her screaming and pleading.

 _"P-Please, stop.."_ Her voice cracked and her voice came out as weak and breaking.

All of the members turned towards the camera, at Sans, with wicked smiles on their faces.

 _"Monster, you caused this pain that's being conflicted to the girl. You turned her into a mistake and in order to fix the mistake, you must erase it and try again, hoping it comes out right next time."_ They all talked and laughed in unison. Just the sinister sound of it brought shivers to Sans's spine.

Sans pondered what they meant. They spoke of erasing the mistake, Frisk. What did they mean by that? Sans continued to just think. When people speak of erasing something, things that come to mind are delete, stop, exterminate. Were they planning on killing Frisk and waiting for a different angel to show up. That would be stupid. Frisk can LOAD a save file when she's killed. Is that why they kidnapped her? So they could find a way to stop her from LOADING? That had to be it! It was the only explanation Sans could think of!

''i swear if you lay one more hand on her, i will make sure you all rot in hell!" He screamed, His voice louder than it ever was. He usually kept to himself and stayed quite, sticking to only a few people because he honestly didn't really care for conversation.

But.

This was worth screaming.

He knew no one could hear him but something deep inside of him told him that his screams would stop them. Though, he knew it was wishful thinking.

That would never happen.

 _"P-Please let me go! I just want to see Sans.. I don't want to fight you and I don't wanna die! I just want to go home!"_ Her voice still was weak from them ripping out her soul with their magic.

She was hysterically crying now too.

Seeing her like this made Sans's soul ache.

 _"Oh no."_ They were all speaking in unison again. As if the circle combined them into one. _"We don't plan on killing Frisk. That's the opposite of our plans."_

**That laugh again.**

**Sans LOATHED it.**

_"It was you monsters that killed her. Her mind and her original purpose died when she met your kind, skeleton. Though, we're going to revive that, bring the angel back from hell and back to us. She will remember what she was made to do. Her corruption and memories of you will be erased, nonexistent. "_

Sans stopped moving and Frisk began to scream as loud as she could. The girl shook her head constantly and struggled against the bonds that strapped her to the chair. She kept trying but it did nothing.

_"Please! Please, I'm begging you! Don't make me forget! The things I feel aren't forced, they're genuine and real! They didn't corrupt me in any way! Please!"_

She was screaming for her life.

Sans wanted to cry but he was strong. It was hard for him not to. Him and Frisk were close.. And shared more memories together than anyone that he'd ever met, except Papyrus, who he had known from birth.

Though, Frisk was special to him as He was to her.

They loved each other.

So many memories were shared, their first meeting, their joke date, monsters' freedom, their first real date, their first kiss, and many more. They were each others light.

They were each others _backbones._

And the council was going to force Frisk to forget, as if nothing had happened.

Sans growled to himself. Who knows, maybe they would give her false memories, or make it seem like he was a person who hurt her instead of loved her.

They would make monsters seem stereotypical.

They would make it so Frisk would hate them. Hate HIM. Just because they didn't like monsters, they expected Frisk, their so called Angel, to feel the same.

 _"If you you're afraid of me fighting against you, then kill me! Don't force me to do anything! Just kill me! Have mercy on me.."_ She was barely able to speak because of her non-stop cries. _"Just kill me."_

* **You can no longer feel any DETERMINATION**

She was hopeless. Sans and Frisk both were at their mercy. They both knew they lost.

Though, Sans still believed in Frisk.

Frisk could do anything.

But he wondered if the two of them could bounce back after this.

_"We shall begin."_

Frisk began to panic. She desperately looked towards the small camera and forced a small smile. She didn't attempt to make it look real.

_"Hey Sans.." She sniffled. "If you're actually there, stay DETERMINED."_

_"And whatever they do to me.. Don't let that change your original opinion on me. This won't be me. This'll be a copy. Remember me for who I was, not who I'm about to be._

_Remember **me**."_

* * *

He made a promise to her, even if she couldn't hear it.

He made a promise to himself.

He swore to not let the council's brainwashing change his view on the girl he loved the most.

* * *

Sans watched, he was vexxed. Frisk fell into unconsciousness after only three of her memories were swiped away. Well, she appeared to be awake but her eyes seemed glazed and she wasn't moving, at all. The only movement she showed was the jolts she did everytime they swiped a new memory.

Yes.

They swiped them.

As if they were something off of a phone.

They were throwing her memories out like they were garbage.

Frisk's red soul would emit a small scarlet projection of the memory they were looking at.

Sans was in most of them.

Some of them even made Sans smile in such a dire situation.

* * *

**_*Flashback_ **

_"Sans, do you ever feel.. I don't know, incomplete?"_

_The two sat on the roof of Toriel's house. (Frisk still lived there at the time.)_

_Sans and Frisk sat their often, claiming it helped relieve stress. Though, they both knew they did it to be in each others' presence. But usually Frisk didn't speak during these small moments because she felt more relaxed in Sans's arms and in complete silence, staring up at the beautiful shining stars._

_"well, what do ya mean by that?"_

_His voice was calm to avoid Frisk thinking he was trying to force an explanation. He didn't want to force things out of her. They were both very understanding when it came to secrets, both of them having many._

_"I can't explain it. It's just.. Well, today a boy came up to me. He was a gentleman and talked to me on the subway. It was an okayish chat but he asked for my number and then this wave of grief washed over me and I was immediately reminded of you."_

_She paused and took a deep breath._

_"I didn't even have time to think but as soon as he asked, I realized you weren't there. I realized I felt empty. I know part of it's because you're my boyfriend and all but I have had a boyfriend before and I never, not once, felt like that."_

_From her tone, it was hard for him to understand what she was saying. Was she sad? Was she happy with him? Though, there was one feeling he could easily hear in her words. Fear._

_Why was she scared?_

_Did he not visit enough?_

_Frisk missed him._

_That had to be it._

_That's what she was explaining. The two hated being apart. He felt that emptiness around others too._

_When Frisk wasn't around he could feel the emptiness in his soul._

_"I did some research about it."_

_She had smiled wider than he had ever seen before._

_"so what did you find out?"_

_"We're soulmates."_

* * *

He remembered that too well. It was when their relationship started picking up. She was sixteen at the time, that meant they were together for a year and on the surface for five.

That's when they both discovered true happiness.

* * *

The next memory went far back.

She was only fifteen and they had been going out for two months.

* * *

_"hey, do you know where pap went?" He was rather surprised to see her. It was Tuesday, usually she was babysitting for a friend of hers._

_She didn't have many human friends but the ones she did have, were amazed by her._

_Though, there she was sitting at his kitchen table, eating something from a bowl. He couldn't tell what it was from his angle but he knew it wasn't spaghetti because the usual scent didn't fill the air._

_She took a bite._

_Not saying a word._

_"you heard me?" There was still no response._

_"Frisk?"_

_That one word caused her flood gates to open. He watched in horror as he seen her shoulder begin to shake and her eyes fill with tears that landed on the table she sat at._

_Without any hesitation, he teleported into the chair next to her, despite not being far from it._

_He grabbed onto her hand and tried to look into her eyes but they were hidden from view due to her refusing to look up._

_"frisk what the hell happened?"_

_It took a while but she looked up at him and they both stared. He stared at her beautiful brown eyes and she stated into deep memorizing sockets. It didn't seem to calm her though._

_"Well.. I got fired."_

_She took a deep breath, wiping the tears that flowed from her eyes._

_"You know about how all the humans dislike me. Well, it seems that the kids that go to school with little Dylan decided to bully him, saying that his babysitter was a demon and that I was gonna let monsters kill him in his sleep, which caused his family to consider me more of a problem than anything."_

_"So, even my friend thinks I'm too much trouble. She says I can't be seen with her or her brother."_

_She laughed bitterly._

_"Guess than means I'm going back to having no friends, again."_

_Sans immediately felt grief for the girl._

_He couldn't help but feel that her problems were because of him. It would have been bad if she only freed monsters but they wouldn't hate her as much, they would dismiss it and say she didn't_ _understand what she was doing at the time._

_But this was different._

_She not only freed monsters,_

_She was dating one._

_"Frisk, baby, you have friends. You have us! the humans just don't understand how sanstastic you are, yet."_

_She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up._

_"Thanks, Sans."_

_"frisk, i don't want you to feel like that. you don't deserve to be treated like that."_

_"They seem to think I deserve it."_

_" **Y O U** **D O N ' T ."**_

_His dark and twisted tone caught her attention. The two stared deeply at each others' eyes, unable to look away. They were entranced. They hadn't even realized that both their faces were slowly creeping towards each other and when they did notice, they closed their eyes and prepared for what was next._

_They knew what was next._

_There was a sudden shock. Their mouths touched and all they knew is that they didn't want to get off each other. It was like their souls were calling out to each other._

_Sans felt his hands travel down her body, in places he'd never dare to touch and there was no resistance from Frisk whatsoever. His kisses traveled lower to her neck, til they were too low for both their comforts. They started out gentle but now they were small bites, causing the girl to moan everytime._

_"frisk.. we have to.. Heh.. stop." The words were forced out. He really didn't want to keep going because he knew that they hadn't even kissed before this point. Though, the adrenaline in his soul wanted him to keep going._

_Frisk wanted him to also._

_"No.. Its fine." She squeked._

_He knew she wasn't ready for such a large step._

_So, he pulled back._

_"frisk, i love you so much and i need you to trust me when i say you aren't ready."_

_"Yeah, you're probably right."_

_..._

_"I love you."_

_"love you, kid."_

* * *

That night was a bit awkward after that with Papyrus and Undyne finding out. In normal circumstances, he probably would have chuckled but watching those **Demons** erase it from her memory was just painful to watch.

It was gone just like that.

It took him a bit to realize that each memory was linked to a certain part of Frisk's life. The memory that was shown was the memory that was most important out of the group being deleted from her soul.

So huge chunks were already gone.

They prepared another one. 

* * *

_A petite child climbed up a mountan. Their legs were shaking and their bodies trembled with fatigue. They looked hungry and pretty beat up. They were barely even able to move upwards._

_The child, Frisk, even fell sometimes, barely able to get back on her feet._

* * *

Let's just say, that was all Sans got to see before they swiped it clear.

He understood why but..

They didn't want Sans to see Frisk's condition from when humans took care of her, because they must of known how terrible her life used to be.

Though, that didn't stop their horrible plans that involved her, they didn't seem to care.

Besides, even if they did feel bad, they blamed Frisk's horrible past on monsters. They were too idiotic to understand that some humans are the true monsters and they shamed Frisk for seeing that.

The council was going to ruin Frisk's ongoing life just because of their naivety.

_"There's only a few left, skeleton, before we can start reprogramming her."_

Sans hated the council's tone. They acted as if Frisk was a machine, a tool.

Everything that Frisk accomplished, Everything she did that she cried over because she didn't think she could do it, it was all going to be gone. Just like that.

Would she ever remember him?

" _Looks like this is the last of them."_

Sans observed the memory closely _._ _This memory was from yesterday._

**_HE DID NOT WATCH IT._ **

**_The memory played within his own mind._ **

* * *

_He could hear her cries. They were so loud. Frisk had locked herself in the bathroom, he could easily teleport into the room but he knew she wouldn't want that. She refused to come out and he knew she liked her space. He respected her for that. Though, he was still going to check on her. He would be a bad boyfriend if he didn't didn't try and check up on the girl._

_He knocked on the door, tempted to turn it into a knock-knock joke but he managed to stop himself. Frisk loved to make jokes but he knew it wasn't the time. It was very likely that she was having a mental breakdown._

_"frisk, you alright in there?" He told himself that it was a stupid question. Though, he didn't know else he could have said to her._

_"I don't know, I guess.."_

_Her voice sounded so terrified._

_She was scared._

_"kid, let me in so we can chat 'bout it, okay?"_

_He heard her sniffle._

_"Do, I have to?"  
He let out a chuckle. Even in her darkest times, she was stubborn.  
_ _That's why he loved her._

_"it would be nice if ya did but i'm not gonna force you to."_

_He heard rummaging and few sudden noises, like the floor creaking, she must have been getting up. Hopefully to open the door to let him in._

_That's exactly what she did. He was quite surprised that she hadn't been defiant. Frisk let him right in, without saying a single word. Which was very unlike her._

_The main thing he noticed about her was how she couldn't stop shaking. Yeah, she was crying but he already knew that but her shaking was a mystery to him before now._

_What had her so scared?_

_"Sans, I think I should leave."_

_It took him a few moments to interpret what he had heard. Frisk.. Wanted to leave him.. No, it couldn't be that._

_They hadn't argued much and when they did, they got over it quickly. So, it couldn't be because of him._

_He knew she wouldn't be THIS scared of him._

_Maybe, she was homesick and just wanted to home to Toriel's. He didn't know a good explanation._

_"frisk, kiddo, you can go back to Tori's if you-"_

_She didn't let him finish._

_"No. I mean, leave. I need to go far away from here."_

_He felt his heart break into two._

_"what do ya mean, frisk!?"_

_"Sans! The humans hate me! Some are even trying to hurt me.. I wouldn't care but they're targeting you, Papyrus, Mom..everyone, just to bring me out of hiding. Once I'm killed, they'll go on a monster hunting spree.."_

_She was hysterical._

_"Plus, my DETERMINATION is going crazy. I keep having these attacks where a huge wave of it comes from my soul and destroys everything near me. What if one day I'm around you and I'm really stressed, like now, and I kill you!?"_

_He loved Frisk._

_He honestly didnt care about getting hurt, or the humans, if it meant he could hear her memorizing voice everyday, or stare into her perfect ,warm, brown eyes. And feel her soft skin._

_He would do anything for her._

_He wasn't going to let those humans take away his happiness._

_"i promise i'll protect you and everyone else frisk. i'll keep them away. i'll prevent your attacks. i promise, just stay."_

_"But I can't! I told you, when my weaknesses can hurt my friends, I'm not going to be able to stay. The other humans all hate me and its causng me to breakdown and when I breakdown my DETERMINATION goes berserk and"_

_He cut her off before she could finish. Her words were distressed and he could tell they were being forced out._

_"shhh, baby, trust me. i got this. i refuse to say goodbye."_

* * *

That night, Frisk was persuaded to stay. It took a while but he did it. Right now, he wished he hadn't. Frisk would have left for maybe a few weeks and would have came back after she was able to get her DETERMINATION under control. Though, instead he convinced her to stay and look where they ended up.

Sans couldn't help but feel responsible for what was going on.

He caused Frisk to lower her guard.

_"We knew you were bad with promises, skeleton, but we didn't know it was that bad." The council mocked._

  **"B U R N  I N  H E L L !"** He shouted as loud as ever. The thought of him being the one who put Frisk in danger peeved him.  

He watched, shaking in anger as the humans broke the circle and headed towards Frisk, who was now expressionless. He stared at her eyes through the screen. Her once lively eyes were now dead and held no emotion. Their original brown color was dulled to a gray. 

His sight landed on her soul. 

God, it was heartbreaking. Usually, its light could light up a whole room with it's scarlet illumination. Though, now it was just red. Nothing else. 

The leader is the only member who actually went up to Frisk completely. The others just kinda hovered over her eerily. 

Sans's soul burned as he saw the boy touch HIS Frisk. It wasn't in a suggestive manner nor inappropriate but it still made Sans furious to see the guy's hands on her skin. 

It took a moment for him to realize what the mage was doing but Sans caught on. He was undoing Frisk's bindings. As soon as every strap was undone, Frisk became limp and almost fell from the wooden chair, but the brown haired boy caught her. He held her in his arms for a few seconds, getting used to her weight. Which did not take long because after a moment he flung her over her shoulder, where she would rest. 

_"Alright everyone, time for us to get our angel back to sanity."_

_"I can't believe we're finally going to have DETERMINATION back on our side!"_

  _"Yeah, it's only just been us six for hundreds of years. I never thought we would actually get our seventh member."_

The leader of the group remained silent as he observed the girl resting motionless on his back. He took a deep breath and then finallly turned towards the other memebers. 

 _"When the angel awakens later, you will not just treat her as another member. You will worship her. Or, she WILL kill you. The angel, knows no MERCY."_ They all stood up straight and nodded at their leader.

_"We will reprogram her in our base. The skeleton should be hunting us soon. The magic disruptor be waring off any minute."_

He s _n_ ickered _._

_"Too bad you're too late."_

* * *

It only took two more minutes for the disruptor to ware off. Immediately, Sans went haywire. He constantly teleported to place to place, trying to find a clue to where they might taken Frisk.  

Though he searched, his love was not found. 

There wasn't a trace of the council or Frisk. It was like they disappeared to a whole other universe. 

Usually, Sans would only teleport three times day due to it taking so much of his energy, but during his escape he teleported nineteen times in just the first hour. 

He was out three days, just searching. Until he was forced to go home and rest. Plus, every one must have been worried sick.

_'i'll rest for only a while. i can't afford to just sit around and do nothing. frisk needs me to bring her home. but I cant save her if im on the verge of passing out.'_

So, with his last ounce of magic, he teleported home where he was bombarded with questions. 

Everyone was there. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, even the flower was concerned with Frisk's and his condition.  

Everyone seemed worried when they saw the human girl wasn't with him. He seen the tears flowing from everyone's eyes, he refused to look up at them. 

Sans was scared that he was gonna start crying too. 

He attempted to just walk past them and head straight towards the stairs. But he realized that was impossible. He didn't blame them for getting in his way. He would have done the same thing if it weren't him standing there. The skeleton would want to know where his human was too.

"please, ya guys. let me rest. i have no magic left, i have to get my energy back before it's too late." He paused. "i'll explain everything, i promise.",

"if you want frisk home safely,"

**Y O U ' L L**

**D O**

**A S**

**I**

**S A Y**

Nobody stopped him whatsoever

 

* * *

 

 

It was time to explain.

 

 

 

 

He had a good amount of rest.

 

 

 

 

He didn't want to do it

 

 

 

 

But

 

 

 

He did. 

 

 

 

 

He watched silently as everyone cried. 

 

 

 

 

 

He hated the sight. 

 

 

 

 

 

He was forced to tell how he failed. 

 

 

 

 

 

How he failed to protect her, 

 

 

 

 

 

The love of his life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The only human to ever show monsters kindness.

 

 

 

 

 

MERCY.

 

 

 

But

 

 

 

 

He couldn't stand to see them cry,

 

 

 

 

So he swore

 

 

 

 

To them

 

 

 

 

 

To Frisk

 

 

 

 

 

To himself

 

 

 

 

 

 

He would get her back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or he would die trying.

* * *

The wind was cold and had an odd thickness to it. Even without having skin, Sans felt chills just being out in it. 

 Just the feel of it let him know that something was coming, something that was far from normal. 

His soul,  _ **Their**_ soul bond let him know, it was her. 

Frisk was coming to kill them all.

I̮̖̼̤̯͉̮͚͔̅͑̈́̀͂̈́̃̿̐̄ͅf̩̤̣͙̩͈̗̲̥̬̆̊͐͛̌̌͑͘̕͝ ̧̛͙͉̰͔̞͍̏̌̈́́̏̈́͌̌͜͜͝ͅy̧͙̗͉̙̰̖̮̱̬̽͗̏̂̏̋͒̄͘̕õ̢͍̘̦̲̪̩̲̜̠͒́̓̔̒̂̑̚͝ŭ̻̖̪͖̖͎͙̪̬̔̒͊͛͗̋͋̽̚ͅr̢̦͓̰͙͇͓͚̀̊̊̾͊̈́̾̊̈́̚͜ͅ ̹̹̙̝͖̻͎͔͔̫̔̾́̈́̉̅̄̊̓̿b̛̪͓͈̤͙̼̺̠̞̣͊̇̎̈̒̐͆̊͠o̢̪͚̰̻̥̲͔̺͕̍̑̔̃͌̈͊̒̾̆n͕̞̤̗͕̳̭̹̼̪̐̔́̿̓̀̓͗͝͠d͈͉͓̪͎̖̼̫͕͍̒̍̊̒͑̔̓̆̒͝ ̭̫̤̳̖̮̹̳͇̹͌̔̌̋̒̓̿͌̿͝ẃ̡͉̹͉͍̖̫̰̗́́͂̍̇̾̌̇͜͠ą̜̟̫͙̞̭͓͔͕̑͛͆̂̑̾̇̕͝͠s̛̫̮͓̥͖̙̙̻͔̩̉̎͒͂̄̊̔̚͝ ̢̨̡̦̫͚̻̦̤̈̽͌̃̾͛̋̚͜͝͠ţ̤̰͕̞̞̞͇̲́͂͌̐̂͌͋̽̔͜͝ŗ̢̧̦͙͕̬̱̦̣̈̇̆̆̄̒̆͂̓̂ű̧̖̖͍̠͙̫̣̠͖̏̒̂̈́̎́̕͝͝e̡͈̘̪̦̖͇̗̣̒͑͊́̈̀̈́͗͛̋͜,̡̰̻̝̲̩͚̬͖̮̈́̈́̏̽̿͌̽͆̎̒ ̡̡̛̛̭͍̼̦̻̟̙̥͋͌͗̌̎̃̏͝t̢̛̫͉̫͔̗̼͉͉̭̊̓͑̓̊͂͆̃̆ẖ̢̡̲̩͈͈͇͎̳̋̏͑͂́̇͗̚̚̕ę̢͚̭͕̰͍̟̯̍͑̏̈́́̓͐̒̀̐ͅn̛̙̝̦̫̳̲̝̱̪̮͒͐̃͊̿̔̚̚͝ ̡̦̙̞̝͇͖͙̺̎̈͗̍̈̄̚͜͝͝͠t̪̖̦̤̘͎̫͎̝͗͛̌̆́́͘̕̕͝ͅh̡̗̯̬̤̜̮̖͔̍̈̀̑̈̄́͑̕̕ͅi̛̬͔̻͉̥̯̫͇͕̼͛̀̒̃͋̏̋̌͠s̛̳̪̞̲͚̗̲̣͈̓͌͌͑̐̈̏̃̏͜ ̨̧͚̜̳͕̤̪̖̗̎̋͊̿̃̃͆̌͛͘w̨̛͉͎̺͕̪͉̗̜̦͒̀͌̏̇̅̓͘͝ö̧͓̹̼̭̰̝̞̮̬́̀̔͗̀̓̆̕͘͘n̨̢̤͕̗̩̰̱͇͓̔̆͛̆́̔̊̈́̍͝'̝͎̣̪͍̦͎̦̱͕̃͛̈́͗͒̽͊̏̄͝ṱ̢̼̱̹̦͔͈̪̞̓̐̄̅̆̋̾̚̕͠ ̧̙̞̟̙̻͚̥̲͉́̅̍̎̽̀̅͒͝͠b̢̧̡͙̟̣̭̠͖̹̿̋̆͋̍͛̿͌̔͋e̢̩̗͖̼̯̹͉̖͂̏̀̄̀̋̎̓̕̕͜ ̨̡̟͖̪̮̻̻̭̑̀̅͒͛͐̈́̏̉̚͜t͖̬̘̮̺̝̦̻̼̮͌̌̉̇͊̽̾̌͗͠h̢̢̧̡͖̥͉̖͇̝͐́̊͆̓̾͊̒͆͠e̢͙̙͍̯̝͍̝͍͐͐̂͗̽̃̈͝͠͝ͅ ̯̤̫͈̮̜̳̮̑̾̐̈́̇̿̒̓̕͘͜ͅë͇̱̰͙̝̺͓͇̬̭̉̒̽̾͂̈́͌̅͘n̬̗̭̮̟̤̳̬̗͍͐̒̋͌̍̂͛̌͌͘ḑ̧̺͖̪̞̬̳̼̪͑̐̄̀͂̇̊́̇̽.͈̝̗͕̮̼͍͔̖̐͊͌̑͂͑̓̀̉͘ͅ

Sans nodded to himself. He wasn't going to let her win. For once, her stubbornness wasn't going to beat his. 

Her DETETMINATION wouldn't beat  **HIS.**

He refused.

* * *

 There she was. He could see her from below. She stood, perched from large hill, which was quite big, almost like a mountain. Her short Brown locks blew majestically in the wind, along with a black robe that resembled one of the council's. 

Something that he was able to notice were her eyes. She may been higher, and far from him but those glowing eyes of hatred and sadism could not be overlooked.

They were glowing red with DETERMINATION.

The human was determined to kill.

Though, even as menacing as she looked, Sans wasn't scared. 

"frisk, i know you'll remember me, kiddo."

"never once, did you fail me."

 


End file.
